New World, Old Town
by ClaryRoss
Summary: Bella becomes a vampire and doesn't know how, or who changed her. She awakes in Seattle. After aimlessly wandering the city, she arrive's in Forks, a place she hasn't been in years. Rated M for language, future lemons and murder. B/E
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Bella Vampire Rated M for future lemons, language and murder so be prepared! Don't worry still all about happy endings and all that crap! Review please! So I know if I should continue… **

_**I do not own Twilight. **_

I wake on wet ground, the grass beneath me in damp and the air is all fog. I sit up, and look at my surroundings. I'm in a park I think, there are benches and picnic tables scattered all around, but this park is deserted due to the dark night sky.

I don't know where I am, I don't recognize the smell. Wait, smell?! Since when have I noticed any places specific smell… I shake my head in confusion and stand. It takes me a moment to realize how wonderful I feel.

Everything I see is crisp, clear and defined. In the distance of the park I can hear a bird flapping its wings, chirping happily. I feel strong, different, amazing. I don't know how I got here; I can't remember anything other than walking into the corner store in Wisconsin. Am I still in Wisconsin? Only one way to find out.

I start walking towards the outer limits of the park but walking is taking too long and I grow impatient. So I take off, running full speed. I feel like I'm flying, for the first time in my life I'm completely aware of my body, where it is, how it's moving, where it's going. I'm aware of everything around me, the bugs in the air, the falling leaves, and the sound of the dew on the grass squishing beneath my feet. I'm on the side walk in seconds and I stop dead in my tracks.

There's a scent in the air, it's delicious, intoxicating, and suddenly I feel a sharp burn in my throat. Why? I sense somebody, about thirty feet away from me, I can hear their breathing, I can hear their heart. I turn and see a man, he's not much to look at, he's about thirty, maybe older, maybe younger. I can't help myself; I walk towards him, his scent becoming more and more prominent. He's gaping at me, his eyes appraising me up and down; he appears to like what he sees. Why? I wonder but I don't have time to care because now I'm only a few feet away from him and his scent clouds my mind.

My body moves on its own and before I know it, my teeth are in his neck, sucking greedily,a warm delicious liquid running down my throat. Before I know it, I've dropped his limp body and the burning has subsided.

* * *

I've killed a man. I drank his blood. I didn't mean to. I feel like a monster, a murderer. Two things I never thought I'd be. The city I'm in is Seattle. How I got here I don't know.

I feel blood on the corner of my mouth and swipe the evidence away. I walk at a normal pace, down this Seattle street, until I come across a hotel. I reach into the pocket of my jacket and realize my wallets still there. _Huh, so I wasn't mugged._

I step into the hotel and stiffen. The smell, the thick delicious scent is everywhere, consuming me. I step out of the door again and suck in all the clean air I can and step back in.

When I reach the counter I'm greeted by a young man who must be in his twenties. His shaggy brown hair is brushed off to the side, light brown freckles are scattered across his pale olive toned skin. His blue eyes are wide as he stares openly at me. _Jeez, what is it? Is murderer written clear across my forehead? _

"H-how can I-I help you?" he stutters out, blushing crazily. I can hear the rapid beating of his heart, the blood rushing to his cheeks, his ragged breathing, it unnerves me. His eyes never leave my eyes, and in his I see fear. Murderer must be written on my forehead.

"I need a room. Any room." I say. There goes some of my air. Oddly enough, I only feel the need for air if I'm talking. I didn't notice I hadn't been breathing. _What's happening? _

I keep my tone clipped, trying to tell him to just do as I say. Quickly enough I get a key and I'm in my room. I drop my jacket and wallet and walk determined into the bathroom and flip on the light and take an unnecessary, dramatic, gasp.

My hair is thicker, shinier, a gorgeous mahogany. My skin is paler, a perfect white, pure porcelain. My lips are full and dark, my figure, is perfected. My arms toned, my bust full, my waist small and my hips the perfect width.

And although my new beauty is astonishing, it's not that that makes me gasp. It's not the thick, long black eye lashes, it's the blood red pools they frame.

**Remember this IS going to be any E/B story; this is just a sampler so you can get a feel. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I almost made Bella a sad little newborn but then decided nah, she's gonna be smart and sexy ;) Review please!**

BPOV

I can't go home, I can't stay here. I need to get away from people, from everyone. Their smell surrounds me and I'm worried of losing control again. That man's face haunts me, so much so I couldn't sleep, not even for a second. Sleep refused to come and I'm wondering if it will ever come back, yet I'm not tired, maybe that's from all the thoughts racing through my head.

The night I woke up in the park Saturday was just ending. Now on this Sunday morning I decide I have to get up and eat, though I'm not hungry, the thought of food does nothing to me, but the thought of that man's blood brings the burn back in my throat.

I look down at the clothes I'm wearing and realize I haven't changed out of my clothes since Friday night.

_Friday night. The last day of my normal life…_

* * *

"_Mom we need ice cream to watch girly movies!" I squealed happily after we had picked out our favourites, The Breakfast Club, 16 Candles, Titanic and The Notebook, were all stacked on top each other beside the TV._

"_I'm not going out this late." She said, raising a brow at me. I rolled my eyes and skipped off the my room to change out of my pajamas. _

_It wasn't actually that late, only 10:30, I realized as I slipped on some black skinny jeans and midnight blue tank top. I grabbed my thin, black windbreaker and my wallet off the top my bed and ran back out to my Mom. _

"_No problem I'll be back in no time," I gave her a wicked smile before running out the door and hopping in our small silver Toyota car. _

_My Mom was a little sad after breaking up with her latest boyfriend, Mark, so I knew buying her favourite ice cream would cheer her up. He was nice but a little clingy, and kind of..well, lame. Lame jokes, lame clothes, lame job. My Mother was all about fun and exciting and she knew it just couldn't last. _

_I pulled up to the small corner store, a few blocks away from our house, and parked the car._

The last thing I remember of that night was walking into the store and smiling at Mrs. Taylor who owned the store with her husband.

I grab my coat and wallet and make my way back down to the lobby.

* * *

_1 year later_

I know what I am now. Vampire. I don't and have never actually, associated with any other vampires. I've learned to control myself, I drink animals. I may not be the shy, blushing girl I once was, but the murder of that man will haunt me every day until the end of my existence.

As far as I know my Mother thinks I ran away, or was kidnapped, or killed. I went back once, to check on her, to see she was safe. It was five months after I was, as I call it 'taken', she looked sad but it wasn't as if I could go to her. My change in appearance would shock her, and I'd have no way to explain it.

Money seems to come easily to me, it's all too easy to trick humans out of it. Especially the men…idiots.

I find myself growing bored of Seattle; a place I am forced to stay, because the weather meets my needs most of the time. The constant rain and clouds hides the sun, making it possible for me to leave the house without sparling like a diamond.

But now I have an idea, Forks, my father Charlie lives there. I haven't seen him since I was nine; my new face couldn't shock him that much, since he doesn't have anything other than poorly taken pictures to compare it too. I could always tell him I'd taken to coloured contacts, to explain my golden, amber eyes.

It's decided then I smile to myself, Forks here I come.

* * *

EPOV

"_Everyone!" Alice called from downstairs, "family meeting!" In seconds everyone was standing with Alice, puzzled looks on their faces. Alice herself was serious, a rare look for Alice, her golden eyes weren't dancing, they were hard, determined. _

"_What do you want Ali?! We were watchin' football!" Emmett whined. _

"_There's a new vampire coming into town, she'll be here in a few hours." Alice stated. _

"_Does she pose any threat?" Carlisle asked. _

"_I don't think so, from what I saw of her it looks like she's like us." _

"_You mean a vegetarian?" we all asked her in unison, our voices showing our shock. _

"_Yes, her eyes aren't red." She said. _

"_Alright everyone let's get this sorted." Carlisle said. And with that we figured how we may want to approach her._

* * *

My family and I stand on the road as we wait, all staring straight ahead to where the girl is supposed to be coming.

And then there she was. Long Mahogany hair almost to her waist, perfect, angelic features grazed upon a perfect canvas of pale white skin. Plump red lips and big, sparkling golden eyes framed with long, thick black lashes.

She stops dead in her tracks a hundred feet away from us, staring wide eyed.

"Edward," Carlisle says to me using his mind. "Can you hear her thought's yet?" I shake my head no. "Is she just not close enough?" he asks.

"She's more than close enough. I can't hear her." I say. Why can't I hear her? That is frustrating to no end.

"Who are you," Carlisle says, loud enough for only us and her to hear.

"I always thought when I met other's I would be welcomed into some type of cult, seeing as we're blood suckers and all." She says smirking. "I'm a little disappointed to be honest," she shrugs before taking off on her long legs and appearing in front of us in less than a second. "Isabella Swan." She stated her name, a beautiful smile playing at her lips as she extended her hand out to Carlisle.

"Swan?" he asked confused as he takes her outstretched hand.

"Ahh, so I take it you know Charlie?" she asks, raising one perfectly arched brow as he releases her grasp.

"Yes, we've met the Chief. You're his daughter that went missing is Wisconsin?" he asks her caustically.

"Unfortunately yes, I almost made it to seventeen too. So close," she says feigning sadness, "But it is good to hear dear old Daddy's still kickin'" she said with a real smile.

"Would you like to come with us to our home and talk? It might be a better scene than standing in the middle of the road." he asks her.

"Alright, lead the way." She tells him. And for the first time her eyes fall on me and if my still heart could beat, I'd imagine it would be beating a mile a minute. She smirks at me, again raising her brow as her eyes appraise me. Normally I'm uncomfortable with girls ogling me but this girl is different. I almost welcome it. "Hmmm, well won't this be fun." She mutters under her breath, a small smile gracing her plump red lips.

Before I have a chance to respond my family is leading the way through the forest, Isabella shooting off after them, and me following dumbly behind.

**So watcha think? Hate it? Like it? Please tell me by reviewing! **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope your all liking it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

**A big thank you to those who have already followed and favorite my story! Means a lot! **

EPOV

When we reached the house I was in a daze. I had never taken to anyone before; the attraction was never there for me. But this girl, this Isabella held every ounce of attractiveness that I had never truly been looking for. I don't know which part of her I like more, her long silky hair, her perfect body, her plump lips, but I wanted all of it.

The feelings she shot at me were overwhelming, as they'd never been there. Even growing up as a human, though I can't remember much of it, I can't remember ever feeling like this. Maybe it's because I can't read her thoughts.

Lord, she's infuriating. I need to know what she's thinking it's part of who I am. She's sarcastic and feisty, a little bit angry. She seems resentful towards what she is, what we are. I don't blame her; it's a hard thing to accept.

I'm the last one to walk into the house, as I was following everyone in last place. Isabella is sitting on large white couch in the living room, looking at her surroundings.

"So Isabella, if you don't mind my asking, how did this happen?" Carlisle asks taking a seat across from her on a lounger.

"You mean going from plain old human to this," she gestures to herself. We all nod, staring at her intently. "Ha," she laughs with no humour, shaking her head and biting on her lip. "Your guess is as good as mine." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You have no idea?" Carlisle asks.

She shakes her head, "One minute I was in Wisconsin running into the corner store at night to get some ice cream and the next I'm waking up in some park in Seattle. I missed an entire day of my life too, it was Friday night when I was in Wisconsin but when I woke up in Washington, it was Saturday night. I have no memory of the time that passed and no one was there when I woke up."

"That's horrible." Carlisle mutters quietly.

She gives him a small, sympathetic smile and nods her head. "Yeah but what's done is done I guess. No going back now, though to be honest I do miss being human. The whole eating one thing forever gets old quick." She sighs an unnecessary breath, "So you all know who I am, who are you?" she asks and her question is fair.

* * *

BPOV

"So you all know who I am, who are you?" I ask. For almost the entire time I've been here I've had trouble not letting my eyes wonder to the bronze haired god. I'd never seen any other vampire before and I now am able to see what it's like to look at me.

All these people are stunningly gorgeous, it's shocking. If I had met them while I was human I would have been intimidated by their beauty and scared by it. Luckily the puny human I was died a long time ago.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen," the pale blond haired man who's been talking to me the most says. He must be the leader of the 'family' they call it.

"I'm Esme dear lovely to meet you" the beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair says, walking over to take my hand. It's an odd being the same temperature as someone again, I didn't realize I'd missed it. It's such a simple thing.

"Bella." I tell her as I drop her hand.

"Bella it is then," she says with a smile. For someone who appeared so young, she had an old, motherly way of being, making me miss my own mother. "And this," she says gesturing towards the rest of the people in the room, "Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward." she says, gesturing towards each of them.

Jasper is tall for sure, but the shortest among the other men in the room. He has a handsome face, crafted of delicate features and the same golden eyes as everyone else in the room. His build is lean, with little muscle tone, not showing how strong he truly was. He has golden shaggy blond hair tossed on his head that met just above his ear. He has his arm around a small girl who looked more like a beautiful pixie than a vampire.

Alice is small, exceedingly small. Barely reaching the 5'3 mark. She has the lean body of a dancer, dressed in tight designer blue jeans and a flowing black blouse. Her stunning face holds high cheekbones and plump pink lips. Her hair is cut to make her stature, a short perfectly styled pixie cut of beautiful black hair. Beside her is a girl straight out of a magazine.

Rosalie is a tall statuesque blond. Her shiny golden blond hair goes down to her waist in soft waves. Her face is as stunning as Alice's with high cheekbones but her lips a shade darker though just as plump. Her body is the similar shape to mine, courtesy of my becoming a vampire; it is the definition of an hourglass figure. She is dressed is tight black hot pants and a blood red long sleeved blouse. Beside her is a man with a football player's body.

Emmett is a tall and extremely large man. His handsome face holds strong masculine features, topped with dark brown curly hair. His tall body is all muscle and entirely intimidating.

He seems to be with Rosalie as his arm is encircling her waist, as Jasper's was Alice's. Carlisle and Esme are clearly together, due to how he came up behind Esme as she introduced herself. All these people together leave's the most beautiful one of all of them alone.

Edward, the bronze haired god. His hair is unlike any I had ever seen, it holds several shades deep reds and browns and even single strands of gold, making it shine. It looks almost untameable in a messy sex hair style on his head. He's tall, probably about 6'2, maybe taller, his body appears perfectly chiselled under the tight short sleeved black t-shirt he wears. His face is carved from the gods themselves with a strong chin and high cheekbones. He's beautiful, perfect, hot, sexy. He's all that and more and his golden eyes are fixed on me.

Luckily vampires can take in their surroundings in milliseconds, so my detailed intake of them went un-noticed.

"It was nice to meet you all, but I should probably get going" I say with a smile as I wave my hand and turn.

"Wait!" a velvet voice says from behind me, "Where are you going?" I turn to see Edward staring at me with the same wonder in his eyes as his family behind them.

"Well I was coming here to see Charlie actually, I figured since my eyes went gold I could get away with saying I was wearing contacts. I haven't seen him since I was little, he could think I grew up like this, he's not one to question much." I say with a smirk, turning to leave again but he catches my arm, odd electricity igniting at his touch.

"Will we see you again?" he asks and I decide to have a little fun. I can see his attraction to me in his eyes; he's so obvious though I'm sure he doesn't know it.

"Depends how long I stick around." I say with a shrug, smirk still in place.

"Watch out for the wolves," one of them says from behind him, I arch my neck and see Emmett coming toward us.

"Wolves?" I ask not catching on, I'd drank from many wolves before, no trouble at all.

"The Quileute tribe wolves," he says.

"Quileute tribe? On the reservation?" I ask and they all nod, "I was friends with some of those people as a kid," I say shaking my head in disbelief. "They're wolves? Like real wolves?" I ask and they nod again. "So I take it your warning me so I don't kill a person by accident….?" And they shake their heads.

"Those wolves are huge, if they catch you on their land, they'll kill you." Emmett tells me, his tone all serious.

"Okay," I sigh and bite my lip, suddenly slightly nervous. "Good to know. Thank you all for being so.. well normal." I shrug, "It's nice to know that other's in this.. erm-condition, can live semi normal lives." And with that I leave them, knowing I'll make sure I see at least one of them again.

* * *

I'm standing outside Charlie's house, I know he's home because the cruisers parked in the driveway. I'm debating whether or not to go inside. I know I won't hurt him, I can handle humans now, I'm in complete control, but I don't want to scare him.

No. I want this. I want to see him. I can do whatever I want; I'm never scared, not anymore. I pose a much greater threat to him than he does to me.

To be safe I reach into my pocket and pop in the brown contact lenses I purchased. I planned that eventually when he sees my golden eyes I could say THOSE were the contacts, but right now I want to appear like as much of myself as I can.

I reach the door and knock. I hear shuffling on the other side of the door and am assaulted by the most fowl of smells, wet dog mixed with tainted blood. Revolting. The door opens and I'm shocked to see the angry face of a tall Indian boy, he couldn't be any older than I'm supposed to be.

"Who are you and what are you doing here blood sucker?" he asks, angry seeping through his tone. I'm startled by his knowledge of what I am.

"H-how'd you? I mean I'm um.. Is Charlie here? This is the right house right?" I ask, I'm not scared by this boy, merely scared of his knowledge and what he can do with it.

"Yes he is but I'll ask again who are you?"

"Isabella Swan, I'm here to see my Dad."

"You're Charlie's Bella? The one who went missing? No- it couldn't be… this is what happened to you? What happened you join some cult?" his rudeness is really starting to annoy me now, non of this is my fault. He has no right.

"I'm not going to hurt my own father so you can cut with the protective crap. I don't know how the hell you know what I am but I can assure you that you know nothing of how I came to be in this state and I do not intend to share the information of my assault with the likes of a rude, hormonal teenager." The shock on his face proves to me that my little rant payed off at least momentarily. "Now would you be so kind as to get my father for me?" I ask a fake, but knowingly dazzling smile in place. Idiot boy, his face betrays him as he recovers and tells me to wait here.

And then I hear Charlie's grumbling as he comes to the door.

"Alright then you got me up and away from football." He huffed. "How can I help you Miss?"

"Hi Daddy," I say with a smile and his eyes widen at the name. His eyes sweep me up and down and back to my eyes searching for something. A soul maybe? Sorry Dad, lost that too.

"Isabella? I-is that really you?" he asks, mystified.

"Yeah it's me." I say shrugging.

"W-what happened? Are you okay?" His brown eyes, mimics of my old ones, brimming with tears.

"I'm fine Dad, can I come in?" I ask. He nods furiously, beckoning me inside. His smell is tolerable but sweet and inviting, though easy enough to ignore, thank god.

The house looks as I remember it, though my human memory isn't very good, it gets worse every day. Instead of walking me into the living room he takes me to the sitting room, where only a couch and a cushioned chair sit.

We sit on the couch and I realize he's about to take my hand, so I tuck them beneath my legs to keep him from touching my cold dead fingers.

"Listen Bella before I ask the millions of questions I have about where the hell you've been this past year I have to tell you somethin'." He looks sad and horribly uncomfortable and I pity him for whatever he has to tell me. "A couple months ago your mother was in a car accident, and well- she uh, didn't make it. I'm so sorry Bells," he says, his eyes grave, his mouth in a frown.

She's what? I never thought of her dying.. she's gone? My Mom? Renee… I realize abruptly that I want to cry but I cant.. and I have to cry. This is my mother's death we're talking about; it's expected of me to cry.

I think on my feet, literally. I stand suddenly, and making my voice as shaky as possible I say, "I have to be alone for a minute," and with that I rush up the stairs and into the first door I see, closing it behind me I let myself slid down it. Curling into a ball on the floor I let myself cry a tearless sob on my old bedroom floor.

**Thank you for reading **

**Please pretty please review? **

**Review! Do it! Please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Here we go! **

**Review!**

**Please! Many of you don't and it makes me cry :'(**

Eventually Charlie comes up and interrupts my sulking. I already know he's coming up before his feet hit the stairs, I can hear everyone talking downstairs with my new hearing and these thin walls.

"Listen Bells it's late and this is a lot for you to process so how bout you get some sleep and we'll talk in the morning, okay?" he asks, I can tell he's trying, though he shouldn't be. He should be screaming for what he probably thinks I've done, but he isn't. I suspect he doesn't want to scare me away like he thinks my mom did…. how little he knows.

"Thanks Dad," I say through the door, making no move to open it.

"Sure," he huffs before walking back downstairs and bidding his friends goodnight.

The boy I talked to who answered the door, Jacob I heard Charlie call him and his father Billy bid their farewells and wished him the best before getting into a beat up black truck and driving away.

I could hear my father shutting off lights and the TV downstairs, then his feet on the stairs and a shut of his bedroom door. I waited for the squeak of his mattress springs and the sound of snoring and steady breathing before walking over to the window and jumping onto the cold damp grass of his front yard.

I ran into the forest, drinking every elk I could find, and letting this night swallow me from the depths of the sudden despair and loss I felt for my mother.

* * *

So this is where life has left me. I was changed from a girl in the middle of her sixteenth year, to something wholly different. Forever a teenager, trapped in my youth.

I'll never age, never die, and never be able to hold onto those I love. I'll only have this one year with Charlie before I'm forced to leave him, fake my death, another run away, I'm not sure yet, but no worries I have ever night to think about it when sleep doesn't come.

Charlie asked me questions, many questions. Where was I? Who was I with? Was I hurt? Kidnapped? Oh the questions…

I told him I had an emotional breakdown, years of self-hate built up into trying to find myself and tearing myself away from those I thought held me back. I told him I didn't return to my mother because I couldn't face her after leaving so abruptly, I thought I could ease Charlie into telling my mother for me. I told him I was well again, found myself and realize what I did was wrong.

To be honest my mother being dead makes this much easier, I don't have to worry about her all of a sudden showing up and well, seeing me. That's not to say I am at all happy for my mother's death, it will haunt me for the rest of my existence.

But accepting death is much easier now that I'm surrounded by it.

I'm now driving an orange 1950's Chevy pick-up truck, its aged and rusted but I like it all the same. Charlie bought it for me so I could get to and from school.

That's right, school. I have to attend high school to keep of the façade of being a teenager. Technically if I was still human I would still be a teenager, only seventeen, but this new life has aged my mind greatly and I feel much older than any seventeen year old should. Maybe it's because my body matured overnight so my mind followed suit, but I'll never know.

Oh fuck me… All I can smell is blood and hormones; it's both delicious and revolting. At least it'll be somewhat easy to keep my distance. I park my truck in the first spot I see and take in my surroundings. The school is small, but that's to be expected of a small town.

I open my door and am immediately aware of the eyes on me, great. Though I know it would be best to blend in I can't help but toy with the humans. I'm dressed in tight dark wash jeans and a dark blue, low cut short sleeved blouse showing only a hint of my generous cleavage. My shoes are adorable dark gray heels with matching gray bows atop them. These dark colours are what my entire wardrobe consists of to contrast my snow white skin. My hair is in loose curls down my back and I've left my eyes their true golden colour.

I reach into my truck and pull out a dusty orange coloured backpack Charlie gave me for my books. I swing it over my shoulder and shut the door of my truck, not bothering to lock it.

I gaze around me and see boys and a few girls' gaped faces as I walk past, and sneering from other girls. I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs and through the front doors of the school making my way to the front office just inside the doors, never bothering a glance back.

The woman behind the desk is aged, with kind hazel eyes and thin pink lips, red hair with streaks of gray curled into a neat bun atop her head.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan." I say giving her my best sweet smile; I watch her blink rapidly a few times before returning my smile. Though I can see in her eyes she isn't attracted to me she is aware of my beauty and I can see it makes her uneasy. "I was wondering if I could get my schedule, I'm new."

She nods and says, "Oh yes I know dear, everyone's heard of Chief Swans daughters return, just give me one moment to run back and grab it for you." And with that I watch her scamper off through a door to a room full of file cabinets to retrieve it. When she returns she moves to hand it to me and I'm careful not to touch her.

"Thank you very much," I look down at the name plate in front of her "Mrs. Cope."

"Of course dear, all your information's there, do you need help finding you locker?" she asks.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, thank you again." With one last smile I leave her and walk down the hall, ignoring the staring but unable to help my smirk.

I find my locker and first class with no trouble, hmm Biology. Interesting, I remember I was good at this. I walk up to the teacher smiling.

Mr. Banner is a man about my father's age with dark brown hair and eyes, his skin a slight tan.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I say holding my notebook to my chest to avoid shaking any hands. Again the rapid blinking, though this time I see the attraction in his aged eyes. _Dude you're old enough to be my father, not way. _

"Of course, the councelor told me of you arrival," he says with a gentle smile though I hear his heart beating a little more quickly. _Oh lord.._ "There's only one available seat, beside Mr. Cullen. He'll be your lab partner as well." He says waving me off, obviously hoping to get away from me._ It's not my fault I look like this! Wait, Mr. Cullen? _I take my first look at the class, all eyes on me. I look for the empty seat and find it in no time, and there sitting beside it is Edward. _Oh this will be fun._

I walk over and take my seat, subtly swinging my hips. He's staring at me with wide eyes, shocked to see me maybe? I can't imagine why, surely they heard I was coming to school.

He's sitting in his chair with his arms resting on the black table top we share. His perfect body is hugged by a light gray t-shirt.

"Hi I'm Bella," I say to him giving him my hand. He gives me a beautiful crooked smile and furrows his brows in confusion but plays along anyway. I giggle when he takes my hand and says,

"Edward, nice to meet you." I'm still in awe at being the same temperature as another person again, it's so nice, such an unnoticed pleasantness.

Before I have time to talk more Mr. Banner starts class. I try my best to concentrate on what he's saying though I couldn't care less. So instead I let myself gaze out the window on Edwards left and day dream of nothing in particular though I take into account that I must adjust my legs and blink every once in a while. I briefly here Mr. Banner say something about partners and slides but I pay no mind, school doesn't seem to interest me like it used to.

It only when I hear him say "get started" and clap his hands together that I snap out of my daze. I look over and see Edward smirking at me.

"What?" I ask, "This is the most boring thing I've ever done. I'm honestly considering Charlie not being worth this torture." I sigh and shake my head. He chuckles softly at that. "It's true. Maybe I'll runaway in the night." And he stops laughing abruptly and gives me a quizzical look. "This is so boring," I whine, stressing my displeasure by resting my head in the desk and shaking it sadly. "How do you do it? Why do you it?" I ask, honestly perplexed.

"We do what we have to do, I'm seventeen, I have to be in school." He says, though I see the sadness in his eyes. He must hate it as much as I do.

"Yes but how long have you been seventeen?" I ask raising my right brow at him.

"A while," he murmurs softly. "So I guess we should get to work." He says looking down at the microscope and slides set before us, along as a white sheet with columns and questions.

"I remember doing things like this in school before.. why are we doing this now? Aren't we a little old?" I ask confused.

"It's review, but only from last year." He seems equally confused but then I remember.

"I was in AP Biology at my old school that must be why, though it doesn't make doing this any more appealing."

"Don't worry I'll do it." He says and though I know I should pretend to fight him on it I don't. He offered and I accept. Edward pulls the microscope to his eye and slides in between the slides quickly. He's done sooner than everyone else in the room but took long enough not to raise suspicion.

"I'm impressed Mr. Cullen," I smile, laughing lightly.

"As you should be Miss. Swan," giving me his dazzling crooked smile as he laughs an enchanting laugh that makes my frozen heart melt.

"So you're Isabella," I hear a male voice say from behind me. I turn and see a cute boy with light blond hair and pale skin, though not as pale as mine. I watch as his eyes widen at the sight of me. _It's just a face._ He rids himself of his awe and smiles at me showing pearly white teeth. I can tell who he must be, the golden boy, full of himself and sure of himself, high school is his kingdom. Though his good looks are obvious they don't hold a candle to Edward's. "I'm Mike Newton," _Shit, he's going to shake my hand. _I quickly sit on my hands to avoid it but give him a dazzling smile just to mess with him. He blinks rapidly and his eyes glaze slightly, (_focus golden boy!) _and I bite my lip to stifle my laugh.

"Bella, nice to meet you." I say batting my lashes, lord being pretty is fun I can't believe how long I went being plain.

"Y-you too," he stutters and I bite my lip again, he's too funny.

"Listen it's not that I don't enjoy talking to you Mike but Edward and I have to finish up. I'll talk to you later?" I ask batting my lashes again and smiling up at him.

"Y-yeah sure," he says though he isn't moving. This time I let myself laugh.

"Bye Mike," I say and with that I turn back to face my desk, covering my mouth to hide my laughing.

"You know you really shouldn't do that to them, it's hardly fair." I hear Edward whisper from beside me.

"But it's too much fun not to," I say, still laughing a bit.

"You're giving the boy false hope,"

"Being polite is suddenly giving him hope that he could get into my pants? I don't see how." I say in mock confusion.

"You know what I mean," he says.

"He's fine, in fact he's most likely more than fine. If he thinks someone like me is interested in him then that would be a major confidence boost. Just like if I had thought you liked me when I was human. Confidence is a good thing."

"Mike Newton has too much of it." He says before setting his mouth in a tight line and shaking his head. "On a later note, are you saying it wouldn't do well to your confidence if I were to be interested in you now?" he asks, raising a brow at me.

"It might, though not as much so as when I was human, this isn't my face." I say, sadness etched into my tone. Then I hear the bell ring. Class is over; my time with Edward is over.

"I'm sure you were just as beautiful then as you are now," I look up at him through my lashes.

"Why would you think that?" I ask. He shrugs, and gives me a small shy smile.

"Why _don't _you think that?" he asks before standing from his chair. Leaving me sitting in this Biology room, wondering what just happened.

**Review?**

**Review! **

**Please! **

**I love you… **


	5. Chapter 5

Spanish went by simple enough, though I sat beside these human's that wouldn't stop talking. Jessica and Lauren, they said their names were. Lord they're annoying.

Now I'm headed to a table with them and they're friends and Mike happens to be one of them. Beside Mike is a tall boy with short dark hair, beside him is a girl with brown hair tied into a pony tail and glasses, she's looking down at the camera in her hands. The boy sitting beside her is the long and lean type; he's thin with light brown hair and a mole on his cheek. He's the only boy at the table who wasn't staring at me; his attention was paid to the girl with glasses, talking about the school newspaper.

"Bella," Jessica says flipping her long curled light brown hair off her shoulder, "this is, Tyler, Mike, Angela and Ben. Erik is usually with us too but he's probably off at soccer that soccer team meeting. Guys this is Bella." She says gesturing to me as she takes her seat.

"I know, we met in Biology," Mike says as he winks at me. He's too cute, really. Poor Jessica is completely jealous, shooting me a brief glare. Aw and I thought we could be friends.

I look out across the cafeteria and spot the Cullen's, their golden eyes trained on me. I smile a mischievous smile their way notice Lauren's confused expression.

"Why are you smiling at the Cullen's?" she asks. She's the girl with it all I assume, the queen bee. Though she doesn't hold a candle to Rosalie or Alice, but I assume they don't associate themselves with the humans, I guess she's pretty by human standards. She has long platinum blonde hair and caked on makeup. I don't see the appeal but the pickings are slim in Forks.

"Edwards my lab partner." I say. It isn't necessary for her to know I've met all of them before.

"Oh wow you're so lucky! But don't waste your time." Jessica pipes in, "He doesn't date. Apparently no one here is good looking enough for him." I can see the sadness in her eyes. Ahh so Edward rejected her and she resorts to Mike? That's a drastic difference in standards. But I guess it's hard to find a human as good looking as Edward.

"Yeah he doesn't give anyone here a second look." Lauren says, her face slightly sneering. She's trying to intimidate me. Intimidate me? Really? Oh that's laughable.

"Oh I wouldn't dare." I mutter. It's too much fun mocking her. I'm sorry.

"I'm going to go say hi." I say as I stand. Those people are boring me. Then just to mess with Lauren I add, "he said the funniest thing in Biology today, he's so funny isn't he?" I ask. I watch her scrunch her brows together in slight shock. Then she purses her lips and raises her eyebrows as she nods. She's a bad liar.

I walk over to the Cullen's table, feeling the humans I just left eyes on my back.

"Hi," I greet and sit myself down opposite Rosalie and beside Edward.

"Hi, how's toying with the poor humans hearts?" Edward asks me.

"Boring after a while, though I would like to bother Lauren a little bit." I say grinning.

"And how would you do that?" he asks, with that beautiful crooked smile.

"By talking to you. Haven't you heard? You're the Forks high heart breaker." I say in mock scolding.

"I don't see how, I never talk to them." He says shrugging it off. I look over my shoulder and see Laurens icy stare.

"She's so pathetic it's almost sad." I say turning back to Edward. "You know I'd love to make her even more angry." I say, liking my idea more and more as I look at his handsome face though part of me thinking he won't go for it.

"And how would you like to do that?" he ask raising a brow at me.

"Kiss me." I say simply, shrugging my shoulders to show it's no big deal.

"What?" he asks, he looks taken aback but not disgusted.

"It's my first day and I'm already mackin' on the guy she can't get. She'll explode." He's scrutinizing me, trying to tell if I'm serious. Oh it's one kiss! What's he worried about?

"Fine." He says, his golden gaze turned black with lust. I can't help but feel triumphant. I forget his family sitting opposite us at the table and I forget Lauren sitting across the cafeteria, her jealousy radiating off of her waves of anger. I'm lost in Edward, his perfect angels face, his full lips and their eagerness to be on mine.

He leans in pressing his lips to mine and I eagerly return it, reaching my arms up to wrap my arms around his neck, holding him to me. His mouth molds perfectly to mine, moving in synchronized movements perfectly timed. He's somehow warm to me, electricity radiating from him. I slip my tongue into his mouth and he eagerly accepts it. Eventually I pull away, I'm not at all satisfied, though it wouldn't be very acceptable for us to fuck right here in the cafeteria as much as I might like to.

"Well done Mr. Cullen," I say and pat his shoulder. He's looking at me confused, I look over at Lauren and see she's staring over at us wide eyed, mouth gaping. "Mission accomplished." I wink at him as I stand and walk back over to the table, beside Lauren.

"Were you just kissing Edward Cullen?" she asks still in shock.

"Ya I don't know what's up with him, he just started kissing me. But he's gorgeous isn't he?" I ask like a giggly school girl.

"He's okay I guess." She says looking down at her salad and pushing it around with her fork.

"Oh come on Lauren!" Jessica says, "You know you're totally love him, he's just no into you." She says and I couldn't like Jessica more at this moment. Though if I'm being honest I didn't _just _kiss Edward to annoy Lauren, he really knew what he was doing, but I'm not about to start a whole relationship thing with him, not that he'd want one anyway.

"I didn't know you and Cullen were a thing." Mike says, his eyes sad and his voice a little disgusted though I'm positive he knows that he could never compete with Edward.

"It's my first day; I think that'd be impossible. He just started kissing me," I shrug than whisper over to Lauren and Jessica, "not that I'm complaining." I wink. Laurens face is in an ugly pout, though it's not difficult for her to look ugly, and Jessica giggles.

The rest of lunch goes by, uninterrupted and uneventful. I simply tell them I ate a big breakfast and aren't hungry and no one thinks anything of it. Lots of teenage girls don't eat much, self-image and all that.

I go to my next class, where Jessica is with me in History. It's boring and I don't bother to fain interest at what the teacher is saying. I can read that textbook in a couple minutes and know everything it says in it forever. The joys of having a vampire memory.

My next class is much more interesting. I've come to notice that if the Cullens are alone in a class without each other they choose to stay alone.

In English Alice's table was the only one with an empty seat and she greets me with a cheerful chirp of her melodic voice. She's all smiles and sweetness and she's just such a lovely person. She almost makes me feel like the teenager I wasn't allowed to be anymore, just getting to be a girl and talk about clothes and shopping, even if they never interested me before I like the normality of it all.

By the end of the day I realise this might not be so bad, being a human, even if I'm not I can at least pretend to the best of my abilities right?

I love being a vampire, being strong, beautiful, smart, wanted. But I don't feel satisfied. Something's missing in me, I can feel it.

It's night. Charlie's sleeping and I'm all alone. Forks is so quiet. I can hear people in their homes talking, one family yelling, another watching a late night movie but it's still quiet. I run down the road, I'm careful as I usually am, listening for cars, though they couldn't hurt me, humans walking and animals walking.

I find myself in Port Angeles, drunken men are walking out, some hanging off of one another in a drunken haze of stupidity. Pitiful. One of them spots me a few feet away, and stalks toward me. He's the least drunk of the four, his shaggy brown hair disheveled, his eyes hooded with lust for me and his blood pulsing in his veins.

"Hello there, aren't you a pretty thing." He says, almost purrs at me, reaching out to take a lock of my hair and twirl it around his finger, his gray-blue eyes meet my golden ones, they're glazed over in his drunken stupor.

"Thank you." I answer back sweetly, I want him to try, work for it.

I can tell he's used to getting his way. If I hadn't seen Edward Cullen before, I would have thought this man to be handsome. But compared to Edward he's a sorry excuse for handsome, barely more than above average. Edward's like that nerdy kid in class who screws the curve for everyone else, makes it so high that no one else could possibly reach it.

"You wanna get outa here sweet heart?" he asks me. I almost laugh. Almost. His eyes have turned dangerous on me, the gray in his eyes hard and pronounced, his eyes are steel and dangerous.

"No thank you." I answer, stepping away from him.

"I don't think you meant that." He says stepping toward me again and gripping my arms tightly. I whip my head around. We're alone in the dark street, his friends gone and the bar doors closed. It feels eerily quiet. He thinks I'm scared and I almost am. He doesn't know how scared he should be of me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, making my voice shaky.

"I'm gonna teach you some manners." He says, voice hard and authoritative, he smells of whisky and bourbon but he holds his liquor well.

He drags me, though if I tried to stop him he couldn't, into the dark alley way behind the restaurant. He pushes me against the wall, his growing arousal pressing into me.

"Alright enough of this." I say and for a second I see the confusion in his predatory gaze.

I push him away from me with barely any of my strength and watch as he flies into the opposite brick wall, crashing into metal trash cans and large black garbage bags.

"What the fuck?!" He cries and I laugh, darkly and menacingly. His eyes are angry. Oh this just won't do, I want him scared.

"Oh how articulate you are. Tell me again about your thoughts on my manners." I tell him, smirking down at him as he lays on the trash, stumbling onto unstable feet. "I didn't say you could stand." I push him back again, harder this time and hear the crack of a bone.

"Ah!" he cries out in pain. "You bitch!" I walk up to him, pulling him up by his collar and meet him eye to eye. He winces, I notice it's a leg that's broken as he struggles to stand.

"Never push yourself on a woman again. You're no catch." I drop him, he falls back down crying out again. I start to walk away before I turn around once more. "You're lucky I stopped killing people or you wouldn't be so lucky right now. That bad leg is the least of your worries. I'll be watching." I walk off, then run flying down the street, back towards Forks.

Well that was a little fun I think as I run.

**Update, finally. Sorry guys, school's up now and I won't have much time to write. Updates will be far and few between **

Review please, it makes me happy!


End file.
